Algo más que una simple amistad
by adrisu kagamine
Summary: Rin y Len se gustan mutuamente pero ninguno se atreve a confesarsele al otro, no les importa si quiera el hecho de que se conocieron apenas hace ¡unos pocos meses!. este fan fic no contendrá incesto.
1. cumpleaños, regalos

Holaaaa! .w.

Primero que nada….este es mi primer fic TT0TT entonces nada de groserías por favor se valen críticas constructivas así como sugerencias y también su opinión acerca de la historia ¿ok'

Pues no continuare con la historia si na hay alma alguna leyendo esto TTwTT o si por lo menos no recibo un review

Bueno pues sin más los dejo ya de una vez con la historia xD

Vocaloid no me pertenece, yo solo creo las historias (Lamentablemente TTwTT) por lo tanto dejo todo a sus respectivos dueños Dx _.

Cap 1: Cumpleaños y regalos

Parecíamos Novios, más no lo éramos; eso me lastimaba en lo más profundo de mi ser, pero… ¿qué podía hacer? nada, absolutamente nada, solo mirar cómo me abrazaba y me sonreía o como me quería besar pero ni él ni yo nos atrevíamos a hacer movimiento alguno, debo aceptar que eso era molesto pero pues yo tampoco lo hacía. Era confuso ¿algún día lo besaría, me atrevería enserio a besarlo sin pensarlo 2 veces? ¿O acaso es mi imaginación, Y solo veo lo que me conviene ver?

Agh… No lo sé.

-Jamás pensé en ti solo como una amiga—pensaba esa mañana al entrar a mi salón para dejar mis cosas—como me encantaría que dijera esas palabras…—suspiré.

-¿Que quien dijera qué?—me hizo cosquillas y con esto fue fácil saber de quien se trataba— ¿Eh, entonces quién?

-…Ya suéltame…—Me retorcía en sus brazos mientras Reía descontroladamente.— Ya…Ya… —No podía ni hablar bien.

- Ummm, está bien, solo porque tú lo pides.

Paró de hacerme cosquillas, me rodeó con sus brazos poniéndome contra su pecho, "¿Qué me sucede?" Me cuestiono mientras me sonrojo, rezaba que no lo notara, pero cuando menos me di cuenta yo lo abrasé de la misma manera, escondí mi cara en su suéter, olía bien, olía a su perfume que no era ni muy fuerte, ni muy tenue, eso era de las cosas que me gustan de él, finalmente nos separamos pues Miku había ido a hablar con nosotros todavía no entendía por qué nunca nos dejaban solos; bueno no me importaba ya que ese día era mi cumpleaños y esperaba con ansias la salida….

-Bien quien irá a tu casa el sábado—Me preguntó inocentemente Gumi a la salida.

-Sh! –Posé un dedo en mi boca.

-¿Cuándo, A dónde?

-¿No has invitado a este tipo?—lo señaló Miku sorprendida— ¡wau me sorprendes! Creí por un momento que a él lo invitaste antes de avisarnos incluso a nosotras—río divertida, ella estaba consciente de mi molestia.

-¿A dónde?—seguía preguntando él.

-A su casa, este sábado, le celebrarán su cumpleaños; el cual fue pospuesto por sus padres—gritó al alejarse corriendo, literalmente, temiendo por su vida.

-Bien, déjenme a solas con el cuándo menos lo deseo –pensé, y para acabarla de joder justo ese día no irían por mí…—bien pues creo que ya me voy o me mataran y/o regañaran….

-¿Y qué, no me vas a invitar?—tomó mi mano antes de que pudiera comenzar a correr en dirección contraria.

-Jummm ¿De qué hablas tú Willy?—intento disimular.

-A la fiesta, tonta—ríe con falsedad.

- Déjame pensarlo…..No. —Lo mire fríamente.

-Ah! ¿Así de mala?

-jeje, obvio si te invitaré tarado—sonreí, cambiando de expresión por completo, mientras me cercaba cuidadosamente para no soltar su mano— ¿tienes donde anotar? Para que te pase mi dirección o mejor te la envió por mensaje ¿Qué te parece?

-El mensaje me parece bien—Me sonrió, después de me abrazó y sin poder verme a los ojos, dijo tímidamente—feliz cumpleaños Rin espero este haya sido un buen día para ti.

Después de aquello me aparto uno poco para poder verme a la cara, o bueno eso fue lo que yo creí, pero cuando me di cuenta él había cerrado sus ojos y había unido sus labios con los míos, sin decirme nada.

Me tenía abrazada desde la cadera y me apretaba contra sí, su beso era cálido, suave y tierno, no dude mucho en corresponderle, después del beso nos separamos de golpe, no nos podíamos ni mirar a la cara, estábamos prácticamente haciéndole competencia a un tomate. Después de unos segundos casi eternos yo fui la primera en hablar.

-Me encanto mi cumpleaños….Gracias por mi regalo—Sonreí, besé su mejilla y antes de que saliera corriendo me volvió a tomar de la mano— ¿Qué pasó?—dije extrañada.

-Me faltó algo…—dicho esto me tomó entre sus brazos elevando mi cuerpo, y explicó—no te podías ir sin que yo te hubiese cargado, jeje…

En ese momento aparecieron Miku y Gumi con Haku haciéndoles nueva compañía, nos vieron, sonrieron con malicia para después aclararse la garganta.

-¡Si la quieres ya bésala!—vociferaron al unisonó Gumi y Haku.

Era evidente que no habían visto absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir, Sonreí mientras La mirada de Miku cayó por los suelos cuando gritaron esto mientras se le nublaba y acongojaba, era obvio, a ella también le gustaba… ¿Pero nos vio hace unos momentos?...Ella sonrió falsa, pero delicadamente mientras levantaba la vista y decía.

-¡Hay que tomar fotos! —saco del bolcillo el vistoso celular de Gumi y le dijo a uno de nuestros amigos— ¡Ten tu tomaras las fotos!

-¡¿Qué, yo porque?!

-Porque eres el primer tipín que paso—Rio Haku.

Era indiscutible, Len ya se había cansado, entonces me puso suavemente en el suelo mientras seguía abrazándome. Mientras las chicas seguían peleando con Kaito pues este no quería tomar las fotos, nos miramos él y yo y sin mediar palabra comenzamos a alejarnos poco a poco para no alarmar a las chicas de nuestra huida casi perfecta.

Para cuando ya estábamos en la puerta de la escuela alguien nos tomó a pares por las mochilas diciendo.

-¿Creyeron que se nos escapaban? —Era Miku. –vamos Len~ cárgala como hace un momento para tomar unas cuantas fotos, no seas malo ¡please~~! ¿Sí?

Su voz chillona no le dio más opción y tuvo que ceder ante ella y cargarme nuevamente; me tomo por las piernas elevándome de nuevo, las tres chicas se juntaron a nuestro alrededor, sonrieron a la cámara justo cuando yo escondía mi cara en el pecho de quien me cargaba; tras 2 imágenes Len eludió más fotos con un muy creíble pretexto y me dejó de cargar.

Salimos por fin de la escuela, tomaron aún más fotos, me despedí de todos y al final de…Len…Le di un beso en la mejilla y comencé a caminar poco a poco, alejándome cada vez más y más.

Un mensaje me sacó de los pensamientos en los que me había hundido era de Gumi-chan me había enviado las fotos que tomaron; Sonreí agradecida y seguí caminando y pensando, de pronto me llego otro mensaje pero esta vez era de un número desconocido. Adjunto había una foto y unas cuantas palabras.

_Mensaje:_

_Él es y será mío, yo aún no me rindo._

Fin  
>_<p>

Aun no termino la historia Dx pero…Intentare subir un capi por día o semana, eso si esta cosa que tengo por computador no se pone sus moños o de nena y no hay internet ._. Así que un poquitito de paciencia no estaría mal .m.


	2. Len (conociéndote 1-2)

Perdón pero no pude subirlo hace 2 semanas porque a mi computadora se le metió un virus Dx sin más el capi Dx .

Vocaloid no me pertenece (lamentablemente TTwTT) yo solo creo las historias; así que todo a sus respectivos dueños.

Comencemos…

* * *

><p>Cap. 2: Len (conociéndote parte 1-2)<p>

No sé desde cuándo, no sé cómo, tampoco sé por qué…Pero… ella me gusta…Y mucho…soy capaz de lo que sea para ganármela…Pero… ¿¡A quien le pido ayuda!?...

2 meses antes…

-¡Len!~ — Me gritaba una chica de cabello verde aqua—¡Mira lo que he traído para taller el día de hoy!

-¡oh!…Que bien por ti Hatsune-san…

-Nee~ ya te he lo dicho muchas veces mi nombre es Miku! Por lo tanto llámame así!—Reclamo la peli verde.

-2…eso creo—sonreí débilmente.

-Bueno, entonces esta es la tercera vez que te lo digo y sí a la próxima me dices Miku te pateo ¡¿Los hasentendido?!—Me miró y dijo— ¿Te pasa algo, porque tan desanimado?

-No…No es nada—sonreí nuevamente pero ahora con dulzura.

Ella se sonrojo al instante mientras yo sonreía; Tras un breve pero eterno minuto mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro ella sonriente dijo.

-Te quiero.

-3 metros bajo tierra—reí molestando a la chica—o si se puede hasta el núcleo.

-¡ash! eres un idiota—grito mientras me perseguía para pegarme.

Así transcurrieron las primeras 4 horas, junto con el receso, que, para ser sinceros, pareció durar menos de 5 minutos, al entrar al taller después de un rato de estar durmiendo, levante y clavé mi mirada en las dos chicas que parecían estar siendo regañadas. Muy bonitas ambas a decir verdad…

-¡¿Señoritas?!—Decía el profesor enojado— ¡¿Cuantas veces les he dicho que está estrictamente prohibido el platicar en esta taller?! Rin kagamine cámbiate de lugar en este preciso momento!—señalo la mesa en donde nos encontrábamos nosotros —Rápido tengo que continuar con la clase!

-pues continúela—susurró la rubia.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?—Pregunto el maestro aún más molesto.

-¡Ya voy!—le contesto mirando la mesa a la que se dirigiría, su mirada era intimidante—Bueno por lo menos está Miku—Pensó—No estaré tan sola que digamos…Creo.

La chica de cabellos dorados se levantó con mucha pesadez del banco en el que se encontraba para ir en dirección a su nueva mesa.

-Siéntate a mi lado—Le susurro Miku—Que bueno ya no estaré sola aquí con tantos niños—le volvió a decir.

-Tranquila mañana me regresaré a mi lugar sin que se dé cuenta.

-jummm sí que eres mala Rin-chan.

Tras un largo rato de que el profesor estuviese dictando por fin dijo.

-Podrán sacar su material pero si hablan o hacen algún ruido que no sea producto de sus lijas seguiré dictando ¿entendido?

-si profesor—Respondimos todos al unisonó.

Comenzaron a sacar todos y cada una de las tablas; A decir verdad nunca había hablado con ella, La chica rubia de nombre Rin… es más ninguno de los dos estaba consciente de la existencia del otro, estoy seguro de que ella ha escuchado de mi pues soy de la gente más popular en esta escuela. En ese entonces yo solo la veía como una chica más, una más de entre mil….Tras observarla por un rato con sumo cuidado de que esta no lo notara, Miku llamó mi atención diciendo.

-Nee~ Len tenemos que ponerle nombre a las tablas.

-ah… ¿Si? Entonces… ¿Traes plumón o algo con que escribírselo?—Ella negó con la cabeza—Genial –me dije a mi mismo.

Narrador.

Rin ya hacia al lado de Miku quien la ignoraba por completo al estar hablando todo el tiempo con Len, ella maldecía a su maestro en más de 1001 idiomas mientras pensaba.

-Estaba mejor en la otra mesa! Estoy más sola aquí que haya—Pensó mirando su antiguo lugar— ¿qué más da? Es lo mismo…

Metió la mano en su bata sacando un plumón lo destapó y comenzó a colocar el nombre en el lugar indicado, Miku se le quedo mirando, mordió su labio inferior, intento sonreír y dijo sin pensárselo mucho.

-Me prestas el plumón ¿Please?~…—su voz chillona hizo que esta accediera al instante—gracias –sonrió volviendo a darle la espalda.

Era de por sí ya una tortura estar sentada al lado de ella, como le caía mal… no entendía muy bien en qué podría beneficiarla el cambiarla de lugar, ella nunca habia platicado con su compañera de al lado, era la primera vez de hecho.

Len observo el vistoso plumón que llevaba Miku en la mano ésta al parecer estaba apunto de entregarlo, él al instante lo tomó de sus manos y dijo.

- recuerda que yo también necesito el plumón ¿Ok?

Parecí estar en un concurso de tomates pues le venía haciendo competencia a uno real, Len sin mucho contratiempo comenzó a escribir de la misma forma su nombre en el lugar indicado.

- Len pero el el plumón no es mío— señaló a la chica que se encontraba su lado.

El chico se sonrió y dijo para si.

-perfecto—después le contestó a ella—no pasa nada yo se lo entregó y le digo que yo lo usé

- no len no creo que sea una buena idea que le habl...

Dejó las palabras en el aire al ver como el chico se levantaba de su lugar caminando en dirección a la solitaria chica de rubios cabellos trato de poner su mejor cara puesto que se sentía mal, al llegar a su lugar está solo alzo su mirada, se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta que el chico iba a su encuentro.

Narra Len

En ese momento me sudanban las manos y me temblaban las piernas, era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así; estaba nervioso eso era aceptable creo yo, todavía no acababa de entender que era lo que me perturbada de esa chica, finalmente al llegar a su encuentro pude notar con la frialdad que ella me veía... sus ojos... eran obscuros, sin rastro de brillo, tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas, era lo único que parecía hacerla humana.

-H-hola—atine a decir—le tome esto a Miku me dijo que era tuyo lo usé para...

-Es de mala educacion tomar las cosas de alguien sin su permiso—intenté decir algo pero ella me interrumpió—puedes dejarlo en mi banca ¿por favor? Gracias.

Estaba más que desconcertado, ¡¿qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir?! Dejé el objeto en donde ella me indicó y sin muchas ganas regrese a mi lugar Miku me sonrió burlona y me dijo.

-Te dije que no sería buena idea hablarle y menos por lo del plumón…

-Agh…Cállate—Tomo su nariz entre la yema de 2 de mis dedos –Se supone que es tu amiga ¿por qué no hablas con ella?

-Ella no es nada mío—Me respondió La otra chica—Ni siquiera le hablo.

Miku se le quedo viendo con un poco de amargura se veía a leguas que ambas se odiaban a muerte…En ese momento no lo captaba así que lo único que hice fue cambiar de tema.

Narrador.

Así paso el día Len se le quedaba viendo a Miku por momentos… Parecía que le gustaba y que se amaban mutuamente, o bueno eso era lo que pensaba Rin, finalmente escucharon todos el timbre, Rin presurosa salió del salón esperando no encontrar a su novio esperándola fuera; al salir de la escuela se sintió aliviada por unos instantes Pero de pronto sintió que unas manos rodeaban su cintura, su cara ardió por unos momentos. Era, obviamente, su novio.

-¿Por qué corres linda?

-ah…Etto no por nada—intento sonreír.

-¿No me mientas estabas huyendo?—Subió una de sus manos algo más de la cuenta.

-¿he? No como crees no nunca lo haría…—Un gemido de dolor escapo por su boca al sentir la presión que había puesto en uno de sus senos—No…Suéltame…Por favor…

Len se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia entonces pudo notar como es que Rin forcejeaba, tomo sus cosas y sin pensarlo dos veces fue a donde se encontraban eso no sería raro si no por lo contrario pues el novio de la chica era su "mejor amigo".

-Hola –Notó como con la mirada, Rin le pedía ayuda—¿entonces ella es tu tan mencionada novia?

-oh hace rato que ya no te veía—le sonrió su amigo—sí, ella es –la soltó y ordeno—Preséntate.

-No hace falta la conocí hoy en Taller, te llamas Rin…¿No?

-Emmmm…Sí, perdón por cómo te trate hace rato.

-ok, no te preocupes, esto…Si no te importa tengo que hablar con tu novio.

-Emmmm…Por mí no hay problema.

-entonces me lo llevaré—dijo decidido.

-¿¡Que?! yo aún no digo que sí!—reclamo.

-Bueno pues me lo llevo—y con una mano le indico que se fuera lo antes posible Rin agradeció y comenzó a correr—¿Qué es lo que haces? –preguntó molesto.

-como que "qué es lo que hago"? Es mi novia puedo hacerle lo que yo quiera mientras ella se deje.

-Estás loco o que te pasa es una P-E-R-S-O-N-A.

-No me interesa es MIA.

-Lo dices como si fuera un objeto—Volvió a regañarle.

-De cualquier forma ¿Quién eres tu como para regañarme? …Mejor déjale así ya me tengo que...Maldita perra—dijo al voltearse y notar que ya no estaba—a qué horas se fue…

-Qué lindo hablas de tu propia novia—Respondió alejándose.

El transcurrir de los días era muy pesado Rin y Len No se hablaban más que para pedirse lápiz y/o pluma para escribir increíble fue que se comenzaron a hablar hasta después de 1 mes tan solo por un simple cangrejo…

-¿Quién le gusta?—volvió a preguntar Len curioso.

-No Rin-chan le dices algo y te mato!—Decía miku sonrojada.

-A ella le gusta…

* * *

><p>Dasjgadgfadhfj Dx alfin el capi! Perdonar TTwTT enserio TTwTT etto….ah sí, si existe por ahí algún horror (estoy consciente de que puse eso ._.) ortográfico decirme para corregirlo Dx bueno eso es todo bye y gracias por leer Dx<p> 


	3. Rin (Conociendote 2-2)

_Bueno pues verán que en el capi anterior estaban en un taller en específico, el cual es carpintería ¿No es así? Bueno eso se debe a que en lo personal me encanta ese taller o ese tipo de trabajos con madera y toda la cosa además de que se me hizo con un muy buen ambiente y toda la cosa…Esto ¿Qué más? Ah! Sí ya recordé, No pondré el nombre del novio de Rin por que no se me ocurre un Vocaloid que se me figure a alguien tan patán como el ¿ideas? _

_Por cierto ahora que lo veo no actualizare si no recibo review (o por lo menos 1)._

_Sin más que decir finalmente los dejo con el capi ^^._

_Vocaloid no me pertenece yo solo creo historias sobre ellos._

* * *

><p>Narra Rin…<p>

Agradecía con todo mí ser que Len me hubiese salvado.

Salí corriendo del lugar ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo es que lo entretendría pero…Por alguna extraña razón lo único que hice fue correr para esconderme y esperar a que se fuera mi novio , sentía y además quería agradecerle personalmente a Len por lo que había hecho enserio añoraba decírselo.

Después de un rato de observar con atención a qué horas se iría mi novio, Pude ver cómo era que quedaban solo Len y Rui, su hermana menor, Al parecer ya no había rastro alguno de mi novio así que camine en dirección a el chico de rubios cabellos con un poco de inseguridad así como de miedo, Finalmente llegue a su encuentro y hablé.

-G…Gracias… por salvarme hace rato…Creo…

-Emmmm salvarte ¿dices?—Rio por lo bajo—Yo solo quería hablar con él un rato—me ruborice sin querer así que baje la cabeza—Pero…Que bueno que te fui de ayuda pequeña—Musito sonrojándose levemente—Bueno pues me tengo que ir…Fue un gusto el conocerte—sonrió despeinándome—Adiós pequeña…—rió nuevamente y se fue.

Paso mucho, pero mucho tiempo para que volviéramos entablar una conversación que no se tratara de pedirnos lápiz o pluma.

Un día como cualquiera Miku se encontraba divagando en sus pensamientos ignorándome como todos los días desde que había llegado a esa mesa entonces le dije.

-¡Miku-chan! ¡Ya deja de pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo!—Ella rio y dijo.

-es que es un cangrejo muy lindo—era obvio que hablaba del niño que se sentaba frente a nosotras—Muy, muy lindo de verdad…

-Te gusta él—Lo señale— ¡¿es enserió?!

-No…—Dijo de forma sarcástica—me gusta la pared que está bien pinche sexy—Rio—es obvio que sí ¡tarada!

-Ok…Esto lo tienen que saber todos—grité—a Miku-chan le gusta…—Ella al instante me tapo la boca.

-CALLATE!—dijo—si te lo dije es para que nadie se entere.

Justo en ese momento Len volteo y dijo sin pensárselo 2 veces.

-¿Que no se enteren de qué?

-De que a esta Miku le gusta…

-No Rin-chan, le dices algo a este tipo y ¡te mueres! –Amenazó con la mirada—¡Rin-chan No le digas de verdad!

-Ignórala ella está loca y tiene hambre—se burló len—ya dime quien le gusta.

-Le gusta…

-Hatsune Miku—llamo el profesor—La solicita la maestra.

-Si profesor—Contesto ella al instante, volteo y volvió a amenazarme —le dices algo y ¡mueres!

-Se fue ahora dime quien es ¿quién le gusta?—Dijo Len cuando esta se había marchado.

-Emmmm está en juego mi vida así que… ¿qué me das a cambio si te lo digo?—sonreí.

-Emmmm no lo sé lo que quieras pero dime.

-ok…Te gusta Miku ¿cierto?—Pregunté.

-¿Qué? Yo te pregunte…

-responde primero y después yo te diré.

-Agh…No ella no me gusta…

-Es evidente que si—pensé—ok a ella le gusta el—señale a el chico—Y lo hace llamar el cangrejo.

A este se le oscureció la mirada por unos instantes y después intento ocultarlo con su gran sonrisa habitual.

Tiempo después de lo ocurrido Miku se enteró de que yo le dije a Len quien le gustaba ella me quería asesinar pero Gumi y Haku me defendieron, literalmente.

Narrador…

Llego un día en el cual volvieron a cambiar a todos de lugar por equipos afortunadamente para mala suerte de Rin todos sus amigos quedaron en uno mismo mientras que ella quedo con Miku, Len y de más.

Después de ponerse de acuerdo con quien iba a traer que, el profesor les dio lo que quedaba de taller libre, Rin extraordinariamente parecía estar trabajando, ya que se encontraba con un cuaderno y un lápiz en mano, pensando al perecer, Len la miro curioso y pregunto.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?

-etto…—Ella se sonrojo e intento esconder lo que hacía, por lo cual el interés del chico creció—Nada, no es nada solo estoy...a….e…u…es…no… ¡Solo no estoy haciendo nada!

-Que es haber enséñame—insistió él—de seguro es algo para tu novio—Se burló.

-¡Claro que no tarado!

-entonces enséñame—Dijo quitándole el cuaderno de las manos— ¿Tú…Tu dibujaste esto?—Pregunto asombrado.

-¡Sí! ¡Es horrible lo sé por eso no quería que vieras!—poso su manos en su cara—Soy un fracaso…

-No, te equivocas…Es…Muy bueno el dibujo…rayos no tengo ni las palabras para describirlo…

-¿Horrible, feo, HORRIBLE?!—Enfatizo esta palabra más que a nada antes de darse cuenta de lo que él le había dicho —... ¿Momento que es lo que has dicho?—Se sorprendió— ¿¡Te ha gustado mi dibujo!?

-Sí, es muy bueno—Sonrió—luego me enseñas los que has creado ¿te parece?...

Quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Esta se ruborizo por el momento incómodo y le quito el cuaderno para seguir intentando dibujar ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Se cuestionaba cada tanto, Finalmente la tan odiada hora de salida.

Rin odiaba esa para ella "estúpida hora" pero ahora era diferente puesto que no había ido ese chico que era su novio, por unos instantes se sintió aliviada, pero por otro momento se sintió sola…

-Baa~~esto es un poco aburrido…Tengo que esperar a mi madre…Aún….

Len La diviso, como era normal de él, fácilmente entre toda aquella multitud tomo sus cosa y camino con ella— ¿Por qué tan sola pequeña?— la abrazo.

-¿Qué caraj…—pensó por un momento—¡LEN!...¡Él me está abrazando!—un rubor muy vistoso atormento sus mejillas, finalmente hablo—Etto…espero a mi madre... ¿Por qué?...¡Oye Yo no estoy pequeña!—reclamo

-Claro que lo estas mira, me llegas a duras penas a la barbilla o sea si estas pequeña—rio burlón

-Jummm…¡Eso es injusticia!—Le saco la lengua.

-¡Ja! No esto es ley de vida—sonrió—bueno creo que ya te vas hay alguien llamándote haya—señalo a una señora un tanto alta de rubios cabellos igual— ¿Esa es tu madre?

-Noooo—dijo sarcástica —es la vecina que viene por mi…—rio por un instante—Ok no, sí ella es mi madre

-Saludos señora—Grito el chico

-¿¡Pero que carajos haces!?—Lo cayó Rin abriendo los ojos—ya me voy no hagas nada estúpido….Es enserio—lo miro nuevamente mientras se alejaba—Te cuidas loco

Narra Rin.

Mi madre se le quedo mirando con ojos de "_quien es este tipo_" mientras yo me le acercaba…Al día siguiente fue completamente distinto…_**DISTINTO**_ en verdad…Exceptuando que mi novio ya estaba ahí…Ya tenía rato que pensaba en terminar con esto…Estaba harta…Pero…No podía confiarle a nadie lo que ocurría entre él y yo….Además…Me quedaría sola…Bueno no me importaba en ese instante seguirlo aguantando…

-Rin-chan~~-Me brazo Miku—¡Hola!

-Mi oído—Dije retorciéndome en sus brazos

-¡OH! perdón no quise lastimarte—mintió—etto…Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Emmmm…Claro….

-¿Te gusta len?

-¿Eh?...No—La mire confundida—tengo novio Miku-chan!—reí

-Jeje que bien—sonrió—es que…a mi él si me gusta…

-¿¡QUEE!? —Grité.

-¡Cállate!—me tapo la boca con ambas manos

-Ok, ok me callo—dije— ¿pero cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? Que no hace poco nos dijiste que te gustaba otro?

-Era de broma, bueno el punto es que…Quiero que me ayudes a andar con el…

"A andar con él" era lo que resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, mis ojos se cristalizaron por unos instantes…Mi mirada se oscureció mientras respondía con un doloroso y Frio "Sí" ella sonrió me abrazo y beso la mejilla estaba feliz o eso parecía…

-¡Aawwwww Te adoro Rin-chan!—Grito sonriendo—Además…Creo que yo le gusto a él—Sonrió nuevamente.

-Sí lo mismo pienso yo…

Ese mismo día Len había ido a nuestro salón al parecer a ver a Miku… ¿Quién no lo haría sabiendo que según ya te la están bajando? Mi novio también estaba con él, ambos estaban hablando, se veían muy unidos por cierto…En todo el receso estuve muy pensativa y no estaba de un muy buen humor que digamos, así que preferí ir a un salón el cual estaba vacío nadie se percató de esto, por un momento me dije a mi misma.

-Es como si de verdad no les importara yo en absoluto…

No entendí casi nada de lo que paso en ese pequeño momento pero alguien entro al salón, primero me asuste ya que no supe quién era, voltee y vi a Len mirándome.

-¿Otra vez sola pequeña? —Sonrió.

-¡Ya te dije que no soy pequeña!—le grite cortante y fastidiada.

-Oh valla al parecer estas enojada…creo que es mejor que me valla de nuevo con los demás…Aunque ni idea de donde se hayan metido…

-¿ah? No perdona por mi reacción es que…—pensé por un momento—no sé cómo estoy todo es muy confuso…

-Emmmm…Te puedo ayudar en algo?—se acercó más.

-Puedo confiar en ti?—pregunte.

-Emmmm…Pues sí.

-Prométeme no, júrame que NUNCA vas a contarle esto a nadie Por favor…

-Lo juro por mi vida.

-¿Con la garrita?—Dije extendiendo el meñique él rio y dijo.

-con la garrita—sonrió entrelazando su dedo con el mío.

-Ok…Entonces…Te diré.

Le conté todo a detalle de lo que pasaba con mi novio e increíblemente no daban el toque para finalizar el receso asi que hable y hable hasta que al final no me quedo nada de qué hablar, obviamente no le mencione nada acerca de lo de Miku, y para finalizar le dije…

-Y entonces no se sí terminar o no con él—agache mi cabeza—Tú que es lo que piensa que debo hacer?

-Etto…No permitas que lo siga haciendo…Si te soy sincero yo lo he visto cuando lo hace y…No te ves muy contenta que digamos…Además eso es considerado un delito! Si tu no lo quieres permitir!

-Pero es que es difícil…No voy a mentir lo quiero y la verdad no me gustaría lastimarlo…

-Rin…Una pregunta ¿tu… de verdad le quieres?

En ese momento Dieron el toque "maldito toque de m…" Rin solo vio cómo es que Len caminaba dándole la espalda para salir del salón el cual no era el suyo…

-Piénsalo—Grito al salir.

Narrador.

Rin quedo sentada en la que era su banca desconcertada ciertamente…Finalmente llego SeeU y se sentó frente así llegaron todos y finalmente el profesor , Rin no presto nada de atención a lo que decía el profesor puesto que su cabeza se encontraba en las palabras que Len le había dicho esa mañana, tras las últimas 4 horas Salieron todos.

Así pasaron varias semanas hasta que Rin se dio cuenta de algo…SE ENAMORO DE SU MEJOR AMIGO (Len), estaba en clase de matemáticas cuando se dio cuenta…Así que estaba de lo más desconcertada que antes, no entendía nada ¿Cómo ella se pudo enamorar de alguien como él?

-Rayos—se decía a sí misma en receso— ¿cómo le digo que terminamos?

Esto se preguntaba una y otra vez…Pronto se separaron de sus amigos entonces Rin aprovecho.

-Etto… ¿Podemos hablar bien Sin bromas ni nada por el estilo?

-Emmmm… Claro linda.

-Ok…Mira lo que te quería decir es que…Terminamos—dijo cortante y sin remordimiento alguno.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste.

- Haber mamacita linda tú no puedes terminar conmigo ¿entiendes?

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Por qué no y ya! Así que tomare esto como una broma así que ríete – rio sarcástico— listo te toca.

-No.

-¿No?

-No yo ya no quiero ser nada tuyo-Hizo que la soltara—¡No somos nada Ya!

-Te vas a arrepentir pendeja—la insulto caminando en sentido contrario.

Rin sintió un peso menos de encima, pero a la vez se le creo un nudo en la garganta al recordar las palabras de Miku "ayúdame a andar con él" no lo recordaba estaba tan preocupada por si misma que lo había olvidado por completo! No tenía oportunidad alguna con Len él era de Miku! Ella Tenía más derecho que Rin porque lo había conocido antes, pero también lo quería así que todo fue un momento confuso para rin.

Llego la hora de taller, ella seguía pensando en lo ocurrido así que por un momento pensó.

-¡Ya se! Para que esto no crezca más me cambiare de lugar así ni él ni yo nos volveremos a hablar será como sí…Yo no existiera…—su mirada cayó al suelo con tan solo pensarlo—ahora entiendo por qué me gusta—sonrió levemente entrando y dejando su mochila—Len…Len me alegro los días los días obscuros…con todas y cada una de sus estupideces…aun que no fueran dedicadas a mí me alegro los días…

-¿Rin?—Le miro Miku—¿Te sientes bien?

-Etto… Sí… ¿Te puedo decir algo?

-Claro lo que sea—Se preocupó.

-Termine con él.

Miku abrió los ojos como platos tanto qye casi se le salen las cuecas de los ojos— ¿Por qué?—Se alarmo—que te hizo ese hijo de la gran…

-Tranquila—sonrió débilmente—Yo termine con él porque me gusta alguien más—Miku volvió a abrir los ojos pero ahora más.

-¿Así?—se le acongojo la mirada—y quien es el "afortunado".

-Él es…—pensó un momento—Len—Miku apretó la mandíbula y los puños—Pero…tranquila…ya no podré ayudarte con esto…Lo lamento…Pero…Hoy mismo me alejo de él…será como si nunca me hubiera conocido…Eso es bueno no lo crees?...Eso hacen las amigas…y yo me considero tu amiga.

Miku sintió como si la golpearan, tiempos atrás nunca hubieran hecho algo así por ella, nunca pero Rin era deferente, sus ojos se cristalizaron estaba a punto de llorar y lo único que alcanzo a decirle fue un perdido...

-Gracias Rin-chan…

Rin sonrió falsamente…Estaba extremadamente deprimida por dentro…

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

_Adsasfdfa __**Al FIIIIN!**__ –Baile de victoria—lo he terminado (el capi) ya dije si no recibo ni un mísero review no actualizo e_e_


	4. ¿Amigas(os) para siempre?

Afasdafasgafas xD ok ya a ponerse seria ._. Ok no xD pues gracias al comentario de un anónimo :v (gracias anónimo *w*) que al parecer fue el único en comentar e_e Aquí está el capi siguiente y también el novio de Rin ya tiene nombre OwO/ así que sigo diciendo gracias chico(a) anonimo ._. Por el nombre :D sin más les dejo el capi ^w^.

Vocaloid no me pertenece yo solo creo la historia.

Comencemos...

* * *

><p>Pasó así 1 semana. Rin ya no había vuelto a hablar con Len, pero con miku sí, incluso el odio que ambas una vez sintieron se había ido casi por completo convirtiéndose en mejores amigas dejando tan solo recuerdos por pruebas. Durante un tiempo todo estuvo como antes, como si ella nunca tuviera que haberse cambiando de mesa en ningún momento, como si ellos nunca se hubieran conocido.<p>

Un día como cualquier otro, Rin se encontraba bajando las escaleras al aseo como era de costumbre, en ese momento comenzó a escuchar ruidos provenientes de la parte más baja de las escaleras, la cual dirigía a los baños, en tan solo un segundo se encontraba bajando con más sigilo para ver lo que pasaba, de un momento a otro ya hacía viendo como era que su ex-novio. Akaito. Se encontraba con una chica un tanto extraña y desconocida para ella, entonces se preguntó a sí misma.

-¿Qué hacen estos dos aquí…? Deberían estar en clase… —Afirmo.

Comenzó a bajar cada vez más de poco en poco y fue en ese instante en el que pudo notar lo que ocurría a la perfección. Akaito tenía a la chica abrazada por la cadera tocándola por todos los lugares que sus manos podían mientras la besaba de una forma asquerosa para el parecer de Rin, ella los miro por ese pequeño periodo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de agua.

-Que rápido…Que rápido me remplazó—Sonrió con un sabor agrio en la boca.

Fue entonces cuando aparto su mirar de aquella escena y siguió con su camino, ella de verdad necesitaba ir al baño. Cuando pasó a su lado la chica corto el beso, al parecer ella si tenía algo de educación. Akaito por su lado miro los rubios cabellos de Rin en ese momento soltó a la otra chica dejando que esta se fuera a su salón para después hablar con Rin.

-Hola preciosa—rio.

-¿Qué quieres?—contesto fría mientras seguía caminando.

-Nada, solo saludar a mi ex y ya—volvió a reír siguiéndola.

-Ja…—camino más rápido—Que rápido me remplazaste ¿No lo crees?

-Pues ya sabes querida un hombre como yo tiene a todas a sus pies— bromeo—además tú fuiste la que quiso terminar, no creí que te afectara en lo mínimo… a todo esto… ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?—cuestiono

Rin solo paro en seco volteo y con un tono fúnebre contestó—Me gusta alguien más…—Pensó por un momento—De hecho…—vacilo en decirlo—De hecho es tu mejor amigo para ser exacta—sonrió—Además es muchísimo más lindo que tú, no entiendo aun como es que pude andar contigo durante 2 meses…

-Pues MÍ mejor amigo, como lo llamas tú quiere con la linda de Miku—Ella apretó la mandíbula—así que tú no tiene ni siquiera una pequeña oportunidad con él, ja…Pendeja—se mofo—Nos vemos linda—se alejó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Rin se quedó ahí en el pasillo con un gran nudo en la garganta, él tenía razón y mucha a decir verdad. Entro al baño una lagrima brillante rodo por su mejilla, mojo su cara, se secó con el pañuelo que siempre llevaba con ella y sin mucho pensar camino de regreso al salón.

Transcurrieron unas cuantas horas y estaban a punto de tocar para el receso, en ese instante la inocente cabeza de un lindo chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, se asomó por la puerta buscando a algo o a alguien con la vista.

Narra Rin.

Yo me percate de la presencia de Len así como de que buscaba alguien; Miku también lo noto. Por un minuto pensé que la buscaba a ella ¿A quién más iba a buscar? Entonces Miku le hablo, dijo algo que no alcancé a deducir del todo bien, pero lo que si entendí a la perfección es lo que Len le contesto.

- No vengo a buscarte a ti —le sacó la lengua y me volteo a ver a mi—rápido ya es tarde, ya ves todo por no trabajar—susurro mientras reía divertido.

Al salir a receso 4 chicas se llevaron a Len sin preguntar antes; nosotras vimos la cara de susto del chico.

Narra Len.

4 chicas extrañas me llevaron con ellas; no las conocía, pero si sabía que todas eran amigas de Miku y de Rin. A parecer se habían juntado tan solo para bombardearme con preguntas, todas me hablaban a la vez así que no les entendía nada, al final me harté y les grité.

-¡Ya cállense y hablen de una a la vez!

-¡Ho! vaya al parecer el novio de Miku tiene un mal temperamento—rio Haku.

-¿Qu...

-Aawww...sí es cierto, ¡¿verdad que ya andan?!—se burló Gumi.

-¡Aaay Sí son una hermosa pareja! —Grito Lily

- siiiiii ya no tienes que ocultarlo, a simple vista se nota que te gusta! Y mucho— Lin se mofo viendo a Rin.

-¡¿QUE?!—Dije al fin—¡Miku y yo no andamos!

-¡Claro que sí!—contestaron al unisonó.

-ah? Es verdad nosotros no andamos, ¡ni siquiera nos llevamos bien!

-¡estas mintiendo! — Grito Lin —todo el día están juntos y además siempre la estas molestando, ¡es más que obvio!

-¡Que no!... Agh...ustedes tienen el cerebro de un pescado...y por más que les explique no me van a entender— hice que me soltaran y les dije— aléjense de mí y dejen de molestar con estupideces como esas, ¿entendieron o se los deletreo?—sin más me alejé molesto.

Narrador.

Cuando Len se fue Rin miro a Miku preocupada, al verla a la cara se dio cuenta del aura oscura que ella desprendía.

-Ja...solo es una estupidez...— dijo ironica.

Día tras día las bromas de estas chicas hacia Len crecían, al grado de que Len ya no quiso hablarle a Miku quien se deprimió por esto. Un día como cualquiera, Rin y Len habían quedado solos en receso a causa de que Miku había ido a golpear a unos chicos que la estaban molestando; Rin aprovecho el momentos y después de casi 1 semana de no hablarle a Len le preguntó.

- Esta es la segunda vez que te lo pregunto...—vacilo un instante— ¿te gusta Miku, cierto?...Contéstame con la verdad.

Len sonrió de una forma muy extraña, ella nunca lo había visto sonreir de esa forma, él la miro mostrando que ya estaba harto de eso, entonces hablo—¿Tú también pequeña? –Ella se ruborizo y él rio—Por centésima vez…No, Miku no me gusta.

El mirar de Rin cayo por los suelos a la vez que le decía— ¿Estás seguro, por qué no? – a lo que él le contestos un poco molesto.

-Rin, por favor, no comiences como las demás ¿Sí?

Ella solo lo miro una vez más, para después asentir tímidamente mientras seguían caminando. Al término del descanso tenían que estar en taller en menos de 5 minutos después del toque, si no los dejarían fuera, así que como pudieron llegaron corriendo los 3 chicos con apenas un minuto para ponerse la bata y sacar el cuaderno. Entraron y fue evidente que Rin no quería por su cara de agonía lo cual hizo que Miku y Len soltaran unas cuantas risas.

Narra Rin.

Al entrar a taller comenzó todo de nuevo, No podía hablarle a Len por ningún motivo, a menos de que se tratase de Miku; tras sacar el ahora mueble ya armado y lijar por casi una hora mientras hablaba con Lily, me quede sola, Como siempre, Pero esta vez estaba perdida en mis pensamientos mientras lijaba y miraba a todos lados pero a la vez a ningúno; "Tal vez nunca debí terminar con él, debería decirle que regresemos, fui una estúpida…Sabía a la perfección que era de ella…¿Que voy a hacer?". Me hundía cada vez más en mi mente. Tanta era mi preocupación por lo que haría que no me había dado cuenta de que Len se me acercaba con un fallido intento de sigilo y para cuando reaccione y regrese en mí él ya hacia sentado frente a mí con su mano entre la lija y la madera, estuve a punto de reclamarle pero él hablo antes.

-¿Vas a terminar de pelar mi mano o quitaras la lija?—Dijo sarcástico.

-¡¿Qué es lo que haces tú aquí?!—Me ruboricé mientras reía por lo que dijo—Nos van a regañar así que ya vete a tu lugar—Le regañe—Leen~~ En verdad ya déjame terminar…

-número uno—alzo un dedo—No nos van a regañar pos que yo soy el favorito de los profes ¿Entiendes?, 2—alzo otro dedo y hablo de nuevo—Nop porque me gusta fastidiarte—rio picaronamente—y 3 Siempre que te veo estas sola y triste…¿Por qué?—cuestiono.

Mi cabeza se inclinó a un lado como si de un pequeño gato se tratase. Él calmadamente sonrió y mi leve rubor que no se había bajado en nada ahora aumento a uno mucho más amenazante, una risa agría salió de mi garganta mientras yo intentaba inventar una excusa creíble en mi cabeza, Len me miro extrañado puesto que no había dicho nada "Gracioso"; finalmente deje de reírme, al tiempo que divise a Miku detrás de nosotros a unos 10 metros de distancia mirándonos. Fue entonces cuando recordé la promesa, en ese pequeño instante sentí como si una fina pero dolorosa bala atravesaba mi pecho, mi mirada se obscureció, mire nuevamente a Len y actué como la primera vez…

-Odio que las personas se entrometan en cosas que no les incumbe en absoluto—vi la cara de asombro de Len—Podrías largarte ahora ¿por favor? Gracias. —dije cortante.

-Bien…Al parecer no necesitas de mi preocupación—A él se le ensombreció la mirada también –Me voy como tú lo pides…

-Len…—Llame antes de que se fuera. Se detuvo para escucharme—Por favor…—titubee –No…No me vuelvas a hablar por favor.

-Como quieras—dijo alejándose.

Mi cabeza me repetía lo mismo una y otra vez a cada segundo que pasaba no importaba lo que intentaba hacer para distraerme, siempre estaban ahí esos dos riendo y hablando como si nada mientras yo estaba sola…Al terminar la jornada laboral recordé que tenía que quedarme para terminar con unas cosas.

Después de terminar de hacer papeleo y de hablar con uno que otro maestro salí de la escuela, eran las 5 de la tarde, suspire y mire a mi alrededor…"está muy solo" pensé, me quede parada de pronto escuche un ruido a lo lejos, alguien se me acercaba, me espante, pero después de ver dos largas coletas azul aqua me tranquilicé. Miku se veía sería, sabía que lo que seguía no era nada bueno.

-Rin-san –Llamo, ¿De cuándo acá me dice así?— ¿podemos hablar?—asentí con la cabeza—Recuerdas la promesa—Volví a asentir—Pues al parecer no puedes cumplirla…Agradezco que lo intentes pero no es suficiente…Dudo que podamos ser amigas mientras esto siga así ¿Entiendes?—Mi cabeza se inclinó a forma de respuesta—En pocas palabras…Rin Kagamine, desde este momento lo que haga la otra para llamar la atención de Len es problema suyo…

-Resumiendo…—sonreí—esto es la guerra.

-Llámalo como quieras, Pero te advierto, ¡Yo no voy a perder!—dio media vuelta—Eso sí. Nada de esto quita que seas mi mejor amiga, recuerda que cuentas conmigo para todo—se fue.

La pequeña sonrisa se desvaneció dando lugar a una más grande, reí y comencé a caminar tranquilamente a mi casa un rato despues escuche pasos, creí que era alguna persona que solo pasaría a mi lado y ya, pero no, esta persona fue directamente a mí; con un brazo me tapo la boca y la nariz y con la otra me agarro de la cadera. Me espante, pero luego de analizar rápidamente todo encontré una extrañeza, el chico que me había tomado por sorpresa era de mi escuela; poniendo en práctica mis dolorosas clases de defensa personal solté mi mochila tome del brazo al chico y lo lancé frente a mi para cuando el chico ya hacía en el suelo tome mi mochila y ví su rostro, Era ¡Len!.

-¿¡Pero que es lo que te pasa!?—Me grito—Agh….No eres tan débil como pareces…

-¿¡Que, que me ocurre a mí dices, Que te ocurre a ti!? Salir de la nada así como así, ¡cómo debía de reaccionar!—Le regañe.

-No sé, qué me mordieras…o algo ¡como cualquier chica normal, No que me lanzaras por los aires!

Mi mente paro en seco, deje de gritar, él entre enojado y confundido se levantó del suelo, sus palabras me habían hecho daño. Por 2da vez en mi vida las palabras de alguien me había afectado y al parecer él se dio cuenta.

-Es obvio que yo no soy normal… —La voz se me quebró.

Mi boca no emitía alguna otra palabra, estaba en blanco, mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, después de procesar cuidadosamente lo ocurrido ese día.

Estalle.

No de forma literal, pero...Sí de una forma que ni él ni yo vamos a lograr olvidar jamás.

-¡Yo no soy normal porque yo no soy como tu linda y querida Miku ¿¡No!?, Yo no soy débil yo sí me sé defender, yo no soy normal por eso y por muchas cosas más, yo no soy común ya que yo no estoy detrás de ti como las otras chicas! —Mentí—yo…soy extraña ¿No?... Para ti y para la demás personas eso es lo que soy…No hay excepción…ni siquiera con mis amigos…Para todos soy la rara—grité.

Len había escuchado todo y estaba sorprendido; eso fácilmente se leía en su cara. Tomé de nuevo mi mochila puesto que la había lanzado al suelo a la mitad de mi griterío y sin articular otra palabra, comencé a caminar. Casi a correr pero él me llamo. Yo no me detuve.

-Rin…Rin detente por favor—decía detrás mío—Rin…Sabes—se detuvo—eres irritante cuando te pones así.

-Ni siquiera me conoces, *Baka*—intente sonar normal.

-Rin ya detente—volvió a decirme por creo centésima vez.

-no quiero.

-Rin, no deseo usar el método difícil. Detente.

- ¡me vale un reverendo cacahuete cual sea tu metodo difícil!

- Bien... —sin decir más que esa palabra me cargó— ¿Ya me escuchas?

-Kyaa~~—un grito salió de mi boca— ¡Bájame! – Ordené.

-No hasta que me escuches.

-Sí…sí no me bajas en este instante ¡comenzaré a gritar! —amenacé.

-Sí gritas te tiro al suelo.

-No eres capaz.

-solo inténtalo y ya verás que terminas en el suelo.

-Eso…Eso es injusto!

-Nop es ley de vida—rio—me dejas hablar bien contigo ya?

-Que no! ¿Qué parte de no, no entiendes? La "N" o la "O"

-Ambas no las entiendo—dijo un poco molesto mientras me soltaba las piernas y me dejaba sentada en el césped— ¿Por qué no quieres que me acerqué a ti? ¿Por qué te alejas de todos?

-ya te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a repetir. Odio a las personas que se entrometen en asuntos que no les concierne…

-Pero Rin ¿Que no entiendes que me preocupas? –Confeso con aire triste—Por favor…Quiero ser tú amigo…

¿Qué acaso era como lo único que me veía, Solo como una amiga?...Lo mire a los ojos intentando descifrar lo que realmente sentía. Nada. No pude ver absolutamente nada. De pronto mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al ver como una de sus manos se acercaba a mi cara, finalmente acaricio con suavidad una de mis mejillas y me sonrió.

-Por favor…Seamos amigos ¿sí?

-Agh…—Gruñí—…Está bien seamos amigos…

FIN

* * *

><p>Sxcdgasgfacs xd lamento haberme tardado mucho xd Emmmm Por recompensa 2 capis seguidos :D ¿está bien? Eso si no me extiendo y acabo escribiendo 3 :v<p>

Baka*Significa idiota en japones y varios insultos mas que por ahora no recuerdo


	5. Confianza

No actualizo si no hay a lo menos 1 review

Bien comencemos :3

* * *

><p>Tras decir eso Len la abrazo instintivamente y luego la soltó al darse cuenta del abrazo. Ruborizado sonrió ocultando su cara; Rin estaba igual.<p>

Pasados unos segundos Len hablo.

-Pero no quiero ser un amigo común o bueno como los demás.

-Te lo aseguro, no lo serás—afirmó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No me refiero a si sea raro o no – sonrió — yo quiero ser TÚ mejor amigo.

-Entre paréntesis ¿Quieres que te cuente, te confié y además me vuelva vulnerable frente a ti? –Se mofo—no gracias yo paso.

-Tú estás consiente… Yo no soy como los demás. –reparó viendo al cielo.

Rin lo miro un rato, intentando averiguar si estaba hablando de verdad o…Sí simplemente le estaba jugando una muy mala broma. Suspiro dándose así por vencida.

Era cierto, Len no era como los demás chicos, él sabía ser una chica, sentirse y ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de una chica. Eso le agradaba y le inspiraba confianza.

-Está bien – musito.

Guau - alcanzó a decir - ¿Es en serio? - Preguntó con incredulidad.

-Si no quieres no.

-Bueno, bueno no te enojes – rio menos tenso.

-Perfecto, entonces como eres "mi mejor amigo" – hizo comillas con los dedos – Debes confiar tú también en mí y me debes contar todo o sea hacerte frágil frente a mí también.

-Sí, no hay problema.

-Comienza a hacerte vulnerable – ordeno con aire superior.

-YO fui el de la idea así que YO seré el de las órdenes y/o Preguntas en este instante.

-Pero yo fui quien aceptó.

-Mira mejor arreglemos esto con una carrera al parque y quien pierda paga los helados y acepta contestar todas las preguntas del ganador ¿Sí?

Rin lo pensó poco; a decir verdad era muy competitiva y había helado de por medio, río socarronamente, teniendo en cuenta que ella era de las chicas más rápidas de su salón, acepto el reto.

-a las tres—se posiciono para correr—1…2,3 –corrió dejando desconcertada y atrás a Rin.

-¡Eso es trampa! –chillo ella echando a correr.

-No, es ingenio. –respondió gritando sin dejar de correr.

Rin comenzaba a alcanzarlo y Len a cansarse "Gran idea. Una carrera." Se regañaba a sí mismo mientras veía como era rebasado, aceleró cuanto pudo y nuevamente estaba corriendo a la par con ella, está reía de una forma sincera, realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

Después de correr casi 5 minutos seguidos Len gano.

-Gane—dijo sin creérselo y entre jadeos mientras veía como Rin se iba deteniendo pues ya no tenía caso correr—¡HE! ¡Te gane!

-Ugh…sí, sí ya me derrotaste—hizo un puchero—vamos a comprar los helados.

-Te vencí pero yo invito los helados –rio haciendo énfasis en toda la oración.

-No, yo perdí y un trato es un trato.

-Yo soy el chico entonces…

-Otra carrera? – dijo sonriendo.

-Otra carrera.

Rin puso los ojos en blanco y hecho a correr y grito al aire

-¡1, 2,3!

Len recortó camino por un atajo y llego antes caminando. Al llegar Rin y verlo sentado en la banca "esperando" se quedó boquiabierta. Esté se levantó y acercó al local y comenzó a ver los helados disponibles.

-Cómo es que…. –dejo las palabras al aire.

-Volví a ganar….Existen los atajos acaso no estabas enterada?

-Eso…eso es trampa! –se acercó igualmente.

-Nop…vuelve a ser ingenio, pero ve el lado positivo no vas a comprarle helado a un desconocido

Ella lo miro incrédula, sin saber responder a aquel comentario tan fuera del lugar, era cierto, pero ¿No habían dicho que eran "los mejores amigos" hace tan solo unos minutos?

-Tienes razón…–su mirar se apagó nuevamente–tampoco debería aceptar helado de un desconocido.

-Rin…No… Ok, está bien ya la regué otra vez. Se me salió el comentario. Perdón.

-No tienes qué disculparte; es la verdad.

Len solo guardo silencio sin saber el corte de todas sus palabras. Llego el dueño.

-Gracias por la espera–dijo un señor regordete lavándose las manos para agarrar el cucharon para helado– ¿Y bien?¿ ya decidió la pareja su pedido? –sonrió.

No reprocharon, ni siquiera se vieron así mismos, sólo se sonrojaron.

-Yo quiero uno de galleta—señalo Rin arriba del vidrio.

-Yo uno de café.

- Nee~ Rin-san te tenías bien guardado el novio ¿He? –Aúllo saliendo de formalidades entregándoles los helados—la cuidas o aquí te la quitan te lo aseguro.

-No des más información de la necesaria Marco-san—lo fulmino con la mirada— ¿cuánto es?

-No es nada va por cuenta de la casa

-Muchas gracias.

Después se marcharon nuevamente al parque más cercano, iban callados y sin mirarse comiendo despacio y sin hacer ruido. Era incómodo para ambos, pues al fin después de mucho tiempo estaban solos…Sin nadie para molestarlos.

-¿Realmente yo le gusto a Miku?—partió el silencio sin piedad.

-¿Y eso?—dijo a la defensiva— ¿Era una estupidez no? Además ya tiene tiempo…

-El trato era responder al ganador todas las preguntas sin reprochar.

-No estoy reprochando solo digo….

-Eso es reprochar—atajó.

-Está bien –suspiró—sí, tú le gustas a Miku-san —No recibió respuesta— ¿No vas a decir nada?

"Me pregunto, sólo contradijo respuestas sabían, ¿qué has hecho con Akaito-kun ...

-Es un idiota. Siguiente pregunta.

-Ja…y ¿Apenas te diste cuenta?

-No, ya lo sabía a la perfección; incluso mucho antes de andar con él, pero me caía bien, al principio era lindo y gracioso…entonces…

-Ya sé lo ocurrido…No es necesario decírmelo.

-sabes muy poco pero ¿quieres oír esto?—len asintió— Él y yo nunca tuvimos problemas, ni por celos, ni chismes, nos confiábamos mucho…Estábamos seguros de nuestros sentimientos…o bueno casi seguros...—len se había enganchado y quería escuchar más—2 meses habían pasado cuando comenzó todo...paso lo inevitable…Resumiendo, a su vida llego una chica mucho más linda y yo pues…Pues… no quise estorbar…

-¿Entonces esa fue tu razón para terminarlo? –cuestiono intrigado.

-Sip. Además, me gusta alguien más.

-¿Quién es el "afortunado"? – farfulló molesto.

-U…Una persona muy linda—atino a decir nerviosa.

-¿Tan lindo como yo? –rio.

-Sí –atajo la risa del chico— realmente lindo…varias de mis amigas creen que es lindo…Incluyendo…Miku-san…

-wow…y para que tu consideres a un chico "lindo" se necesita mucho esfuerzo…

-Nunca hizo nada para impresionarme…Solo llegó y me alegro.

-Eso es cierto…desde hace ya unas semanas le noto más risueña—Pensó-¿no me piensas decir el nombre?

-Eres mi mejor amigo por un trato, no confío mucho en ti, cuando sea el momento indicado te diré ¿sí?

-Está bien—hizo una mueca—ya es tarde, y no es bueno andar sola en la noche; ¿te acompaño a tu casa?

-Si te digo "no" me acompañasrás de igual forma =.=

-Bueno entonces vámonos a tu casa—rio.

Comenzaron a caminar, al tiempo que iniciaron una charla sin sentido llena de risas, juegos y cosquillas.

Llegaron a casa de Rin, Len sonriente le planto un beso en la mejilla; luego dijo "Adiós te veo mañana" y se alejó en sentido contrario de donde llegaron dejándola a ella en shock.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

Casi muero haciendo el capì xd es muuuy corto pero como veo que a nadie le interesa :$ estoy pensando en dejar de seguir con el fic ._.

No lo sé, tal vez.


	6. Happy birthday?

Cap 6: Happy birthday?

Narra Rin.

Los días pasaban, cada uno era agobiante, gente iba y venía, algunos se quedaban tan solo por interés; pues Len había dicho que yo era su mejor amiga; poseía el grandioso poder de hacer a quien fuese su amigo, una persona popular…

Len empezó a quedarse con nosotras en los recesos, también persistió en comprarme dulces, chocolates e incluso comida de mí agrado. Nunca dio explicación solo llegaba y me los obsequiaba, a veces me cargaba de sorpresa. Miku al estar celosa demandó saber que ocurría entre nosotros dos, ninguno supo responder a tal pregunta. Nuestro silencio la molestó y se fue. Tarde un poco en asimilar las cosas entre ella y yo.

Mi cumpleaños se acercaba y una parte de mi me pregonaba estar feliz…

Narra Len.

La conocí de poco en poco, ya no era tan fría y ya no me quería matar con la mirada siempre que me veía…O bueno a veces, pero…Era porque amo molestarla...

Era mi mejor amiga y yo el suyo, realmente nos teníamos confianza. Siempre al salir de la escuela la acompañaba a su casa y nos contábamos Todo nuestro día, mi hermana, Rui, casi nunca nos acompañaba; había hecho un trato con ella "tú te vas por tu lado y yo por el mío, me hablas cuando estés en casa" Rin a veces preguntaba por ella lo dejo de hacer cuando le conté sobre el trato…Por un tiempo estuvo de paranoica diciendo "¿No te van a regañar?"

Miku comenzó a acercarse más a mí también pero realmente su compañía era como el de cualquier chica…La trataba como siempre, como amiga. Trataba mucho mejor a Rin obviamente…Y sin querer me enamoré de ella… mi mejor amiga. La ahora risueña Rin.

Narrador.

El otoño estaba presente y el frio por las mañanas era más notable ahora, todos iban bien uniformados para la escuela forrados de bufandas, guantes y chamarras, Rin y Len por el contrario, no les agradaba la idea de después cargar con todo aquello por lo tanto se ponían bufanda o guantes; una de dos.

Apenas amanecía eran las 6:00 am y Rin se estaba duchando rápidamente, después de un rato al verla salir su madre la miro, rio por lo bajo y luego prosiguió con el desayuno de ella y su hermano.

-¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó sentándose en la mesa con el uniforme ya puesto.

-… Aún no logro comprender por qué te has estado bañando por las mañanas si hace tanto frio—rio.

-Ya te lo he explicado más de 50 veces—reclamo a su madre.

-Sí, pero aun después de todas esas explicaciones no te entiendo…Además…es demasiado extraño hacerlo todos los días sin falta…Hace frio por eso lo digo.

-Pues…Me agrada…tan solo eso—sonrió mirando salir a su hermanastro Rei salir del cuarto—Llegas tarde ya me acabe tu desayuno.

-Mamá nunca permitiría eso –mostro su lengua rojiza con 1 par de perforaciones.

-Te hiciste una… —fue interrumpida por el chico quien tapó su boca.

-No digas nada por favor—Musitó sabiendo que del silencio de su hermana dependía su vida—Me matará si se entera—miraron a su medre.

-Está bien.

-Te amo…Hermana –beso su mejilla y se sentó en la silla de alado.

-Y… ¿Estas nervioso por tu primer día de clases? –anuncio Rin en busca de un tema de conversación.

-Algo… un poco… No mentira, sí y mucho—suspiró.

-Tranquilo estarás en mi salón y además en mi taller.

-¡Peor aún!—exclamo dando una última mordida a su pan.

-¡Oye!...—hizo un puchero

-Ya chicos no peleen llegarán tarde a clase.

-Si madre –respondieron al unisonó mientras tomaban sus cosas para correr a la escuela.

Rin se negaba a iniciar conversación con él, Entonces Rei tamo la iniciativa esta vez.

-Rin.

-¿Sí?

-Feliz cumpleaños.

-Lo recordaste… Gracias —sonrió.

-Se me olvidaba…Tú y yo no somos hermanos de sangre ¿cierto?

-Síp.

-Pues en la escuela no quiero…

- te hablé ni te conozca, había pensado en algo así cuando mamá anunció tu llegada.

-No, ¡Nunca te pediría algo así! Tan solo quiero actuar como…Un amigo tuyo, no como tu hermanastro.

-¿Seguro?...Eso es bueno…Ok—sonrió—entonces así será.

-¡Gracias! Te adoro Rin –La abrazo.

-Baka, la escuela está a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Oh es cierto je je.

Narra Rin.

Pasé como todos los días directamente a mi salón ignorando la presencia de todos, exceptuando a Rei, él estaba aquí y eso era algo sorprendente y feliz. Increíble a decir verdad. De pronto otro pensamiento llego a mi cabeza "Len" sacando a Rei de los mismos.

-"Nunca pensé en ti como una amiga" ja…Hay Rin eso nunca pasará… –pensé—Pero…amaría que soltara esas palabras para mí.

-¿Cuáles palabras?

-¡Len! s-suéltame –no paraba de reír pues me hacía cosquillas—ya…ya…

Me soltó y me abrazo llenando mi nariz con el olor de su dulce perfume. Me sonroje y lo abracé de igual forma. Creí ver un flash de cámara pero lo ignoré casi por completo, en eso llegó Miku con un paquetito de chocolates fue a hablar con los dos, a hacer bromas a decir verdad, de ella la siguieron Gumi, Haku, Lily y los demás me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños, no lo esperaba pues estaba consiente de no haberles dicho nada sobre ello.

El profesor llegó con Rei, todos se le quedaban le veían raro.

Miku corrió a Len antes de la llegada del maestro, nos sentaron y lo siguiente fue la llegada de un nuevo alumno

-Mi nombre es Rei Kagene—Examino a toda la clase, luego los miro con indiferencia—Ojala nos podamos conocer.

-Bien señor… ¿Kagene?—hablo el profesor—siéntese frente a… Rin.

-"Es un desperdicio, nunca habla", "es muy suertuda para casi ni hablar"," desearía ser ella"," ¡es un chico tan lindo!" –halagos y suspiros de enojo de algunas muchachas se escuchaban desde distintas zonas del salón.

Avanzo entre la fila y se sentó frente a mí, SeeU llego como siempre tarde por lo tanto la cambiaron de lugar. El transcurrir de las horas fue rápido y divertido; Me encantaba no tener la obligación de decirle hermano a Rei, él me hablaba solo a mí eso desataba enojo en las otras chicas.

Comimos los chocolates entre todos mis amigos, Rei y yo. Al parecer le fue fácil hacerse de amigos, pues ahora los compartíamos.

-Entonces ¿Se conocen? –volvió a preguntar Miku entre las risas.

-Nop –respondió Rei.

-Entonces no deberías hablarle con tanta confianza…—afirmo kaito.

-Me recuerda a mi hermana menor solo eso—sonrió de nuevo—Y si la conociera de hace tiempo sería mi novia—aseguró.

-¡Huu~~! ¡Declaraciones fuertes hoy!—chillo Gumi riendo a carcajadas con todos los demás.

-Jaja, son muy graciosos –dije sarcástica mientras metía a la boca el último chocolate de la caja y escuchaba el timbre del receso— ¿se van o se quedan?

Todos se levantaron y salimos, Len como siempre estaba apoyado en la barda esperando mi salida. Toda la bolita de personas se formó para juntos lanzarme confeti, sin dejar a Rei de lado. Reían a carcajadas y gritaban, yo incluida, hacían bromas de mi edad y unas cuantas fuera de tema pero igualmente graciosas, Len me había tomado de la mano y de vez en cuando me abrazaba, Rei por el contrario era quien hacia las bromas. Len no dejaba de mirarlo y mucho menos dejaba de estar a mi lado. Casi al final del receso Len desistió de mi lado y dejó las bromas y pregunto quién era él nuevo. Todos respondieron casi lo mismo.

-Llevas conviviendo con él durante casi 30 minuto y ¿apenas te diste cuenta de su existencia?—pregunté sin creerlo.

-Sí –me sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Rei Kagene –Forzó una sonrisa—Y tu seguro eres el famoso Len Kagamine.

-Sí ese soy yo.

-Hey, hey chicos ¿Que paso con el ambiente? –Aulló Haku— ¡Esto es un cumpleaños no un funeral! –sentenció.

Terminaron de contar un chiste cuando dieron el toque, caminamos para los salones.

Gran oportunidad tuvieron para hacerme una sorpresa.

Antes de entrar al salón Len me tapo los ojos y me encamino a mi silla. Fue de lo más sospechoso a decir verdad… Pero en cuanto los abrí noté al instante lo que todos habían hecho para mí. Voltee a verlos con una gran sonrisa, los abrace a montón.

La silla estaba repleta de notas pagables con escritos de mis amigos Incluso Rei…Él fue el colado, o bueno eso dijeron cuando pregunté. También había un gran cartel con dibujos, unos con mucho esfuerzo apenas y salieron, reí al verlos.

Después de quitar todas las notas de la silla Me abrazaron y felicitaron nuevamente por el cumpleaños. Las clases siguieron como era normal.

Las ansias me carcomían, quería salir de una vez; Era la última hora a decir verdad, 1:43 pm faltaban 2 escaso minutos para salir… se me hicieron eternos; pero no todo era malo, mis amigos me hacían reír debes en cuando con sus bromas.

1:44pm ¿Por qué nunca tocan antes, pero si después? Me decía a mí misma al ver por la puerta entreabierta a los chicos de los demás salones a quienes ya habían dejado salir. Entre la multitud formada fuera del salón pude distinguir la despeinada cabellera rubia de Len.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos, hasta que sentí la mano de alguien. Voltee y vi a Miku sonriendo burlonamente.

-¡deja de pesar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo!—sonrió—ya tocaron ¿No piensas correr afuera también?

-¿Ah? Etto…sí—me sonroje de vergüenza…Momento no había razón por la cual sonrojarme ¿o sí?

Sacudí la cabeza para despejar mi mente y guardé mis cosas rápidamente. Caminé con Miku a la puerta, No había visto a Rei, tal vez las chicas fueron a acosarlo. Sonreí con esto último, al parecer su primer día de escuela fue de lo mejor. Me alegro.

Al salir noté como el chico lindo de ojos azules sostenía una rana de felpa de un verde muy vivo y unos ojos gigantes. Él sonrió instantaneamente después de verme y extendió la misma con cierta desconfianza pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría yo. En vez de tomar el muñeco me abalancé a sus brazos, fundiéndome con el en un confortante abrazo, no planeaba soltarlo. Pero habló.

-Nee~ Pequeña…Me estas dejando sin aire…—Lo solté y me ruboricé—A la próxima consideraré que quieres un pretexto para matarme rápido y fácil—Sonrió.

-Jaja que gracioso—dije con sarcasmo tomando el animal de felpa—Baka—lo golpee con el juguete—Me gustas, por lo tanto vivirás un rato más.

-¿¡Que yo que!?—grito mientras simultáneamente se sonrojó.

-Ah…Etto…Si…No…Me refiero a….Me agradas como un buen amigo—mentí enrojecida.

-Enserio ¿Solo amigos?

-Sí…

-Está bien…

Narrador.

Justo cuando iban a volver a cruzar miradas ambos llegó Gumi con su sonrisa habitual y su gran luz. Frente a ambos comenzó a alardear.

-oye, Rin-chan, no le bajes el novio a Miku-san –rio como boba pues me molesté—Bien ¿Y quiénes irán a lo del sábado?

-Ssshhh—La silencié.

Narra Len.

Su amiga mencionó algo y no entendí pues estaba distraído, al parecer Rin no quería que me enterara; Su amiga siguió molestándola, después Llego Miku, ambas decían muchas cosas, ninguna tenía sentido para mí, al final pude sacar toda la información necesaria para entenderlas, cuando se dieron cuenta Salieron corriendo dejándome con Rin de nuevo a solas. Antes de que fuera tras ellas la tome del brazo firmemente.

-¿Una fiesta? nee~ pequeña ¿No me planeabas decir?—reí tranquilo—y se supone soy tu mejor amigo.

-Emmmm…no, no hay ninguna fiesta—sonrió nerviosa—son invenciones de ella y pues….

-Buu~ Eres pésima mintiendo—susurré cerca de su oído, amaba como se estremecía – Me invitaras o no?

- Ñop

-Qué mala eres.

-obvio te invitaré tarado eres mi mejor amigo. Te mando un mensaje con la dirección ¿Vale?

Narra Rin

-Bien, me parece bien—sonrió, me abrazo y sin poderme ver a los ojos tímidamente dijo—feliz cumpleaños Rin espero te hayas divertido con nuestras estupideces.

Me aparto uno poco para poder verme a la cara, o bueno eso creí yo, para cuando me di cuenta él ya había unido sus labios con los míos sin decirme nada, me tenía abrazada desde la cadera y me apretaba contra sí, su beso era cálido, suave y tierno. No dude mucho en corresponderle. Nos separamos de golpe al escuchar las voces de mis amigas cerca. No nos podíamos mirar a la cara, estábamos rojos, casi haciéndole competencia a un tomate.

El momento fue vergonzoso lo admito. Sonreí por lo bajo y agradecí más de 1000 veces ese tierno beso.

Me fui a casa con la satisfacción a flor de piel, le había ganado a Miku y eso era lo único necesario para inflar mi ego más y más.

Un mensaje me saco de los pensamientos en los que me había hundido, era de Gumi-chan me había enviado las fotos tomadas; agradecí nuevamente por ese día y seguí caminando mientras pensanba, de pronto me llego otro mensaje pero esta vez era de un número desconocido. Adjunto había una foto y el asunto tenía escrito

"_Él es y será mío, yo aún no me rindo."_

Boquiabierta abrí este mismo mensaje para poder leerlo completo y así también poder ver la foto contenida.

_Mansaje:_

_Oh Rin…_

_Quería felicitarte me lo has ganado…Por ahora…Disfrútalo mientras puedas  
>pues pronto te lo arrebataré, nunca debiste provocarme…<br>Te dio un beso, pero ¿Por qué se separó en cuanto nos escuchó?  
>Es obvio, le da vergüenza que lo vean a él con alguien como tú.<br>Y una cosa más…tú regalo de cumpleaños querida mejor amiga :3_

Tras leer esto mi ego recién elevado cayó nuevamente por los suelos, es cierto, debí haberlo pensado, él solo me beso por pura curiosidad ¿no? ¿Quién podría fijarse en alguien como yo?

Abrí la imagen y ahí estaba "_mi gran momento_", la foto que demostraba lo ocurrido. Mi beso con Len percibido desde un ángulo diferente, desde el punto de vista de Miku.

Comencé a pensar en esto mismo. Y no pare incluso cuando recordé a Rei, debía esperarlo; Regresé a la escuela para esperarlo.

Al llegar al parque intentaba no pensar ya en la foto, y mucho menos en el beso, me senté en la banca pues Rei me había dicho que le esperará allí observe a mi alrededor, fue extraño, el lugar estaba vacío; tomé él libro que venía leyendo desde hace 1 día y medio, estaba muy tranquilo el lugar y mi libro no me alcanzaría para esperarlo un poco más, nunca me duran ni 2 días los libros cuando me los compro.

Tomo los audífonos y pienso "buena forma de pasar mi cumpleaños, esperando a Rei" me quejo.

Pasan 30 minutos y finalmente llega, se disculpa por el retraso y nos marchamos a casa.

-¿Qué tal su día chicos? — Dice nuestra madre mientras entramos arrastrándonos a la cocina—Parece que les pasó un burro encima—se burla.

-Eso hubiese sido mucho mejor –digo desplomándome en la silla más cercana a mí—me taclearon por mi cumpleaños.

-¿ah sí?—vuelve a decir mientras toma una carta y me la da—Es de tu padre, tampoco podrá venir este año —su tono de voz se entristece—Y bien ¿qué tal tu día Rei?

-Bien, ya hice amigos, todos son muy agradables, en especial una chica llamada Rui…

Mientras él seguía hablando hago caso omiso al comentario de la hermana pequeña de Len, luego le preguntaría sobre ello. Tomé la carta de mi padre y me fui a mi cuarto arrastrando mi mochila.

Me obligué a abrirla y dar una ojeada a su contenido. Dinero, ¿Acaso cree que con el dinero se recompensa su ausencia? Una pequeña nota existe.

_Nota:_

_Cuéntalo deberían ser 1000 dólares.  
>Feliz cumpleaños mi niña, lamento no estar ahí.<em>

Sonrió sorprendida por la cantidad exuberante de dinero, abro mi cajón donde tengo cartas de todo un poco, y luego una cajita más chica en donde tengo específicamente las de mi padre.

Me cambio el uniforme y me hecho a dormir, al parecer es el único día en el que no me molestan pues cuando despierto son las 6 de la mañana del siguiente día.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡TENGO SUEÑO! NO podía terminarlo y mi subconsciente me gritaba que lo terminará para hoy ;^; Son las 11 de la noche :c y si no les gusta ¡Pos me mato! :C <strong>_

_**No actualizo si no hay review 1 como mínimo **_


	7. Celos, Rechazo

Cap. 7: Celos, rechazo.

El sol parecía no querer salir. Rin estaba en su cama, sentada; viendo al vacío con las luces apagadas.

5:00am. No quería ir a la escuela.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Miku y Len reían divertidos mientras hablaban sentados en sus bancas, ignorando la falta de Rin.

Era jueves por consiguiente les tocaba taller, la profesora había dado la orden de sacar su material de trabajo; Miku no se movió, pues Len como todo un caballero se ofreció a traer sus maderas.

El toque de las 7:00am anunciaba el inicio de clases de ese día, de repente se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta en forma de llamado. Por supuesto; eran quienes llegaban tarde.

La maestra abrió y los miró a todos, les reprendió de manera leve y luego los dejó pasar, nuevamente presentaron a Rei y todas las muchachas se derritieron al verlo.

Rin pasó a su lugar, volvía a estar en modo planta* según ella, ignoraba la existencia de todo y de todos mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos y recordaba el beso con Len.

Narra Rin.

Pensaba en diversas cosas…

Y entonces fue en este punto en el que me di cuenta, Len no estaba allí conmigo alegrándome, sonriendo para mí como de costumbre. No.

"Es obvio ¿No? Miku tenía razón…" Pienso mientras los veo a ambos riendo en la banca enfrente de mí. "¿Ni siquiera se percataron de mi llegada?" Los miré un nano segundo más, pude notar la sonrisa de triunfo de Miku. "Claro…Me lo dijo ayer, debí alejarme desde un principio como lo prometí."

Volteo nuevamente a mi madera y de momento me siento observada. Me estremezco a tal sensación aun nueva para mí. Me giro y no, no me están viendo a mi, si no a la persona frente a mí.

Rei está sonriéndome cálido y reconfortante; sólo como él sabe hacer. Me mira detenidamente sin miedo alguno, cosa que para ellos es extraño pues ni siquiera Len pudo conquistarme con sus preciosos ojos azules cuando lo conocí. Todos incluso Miku y Len nos observa. Balbuceos de todas partes comienzan a surgir.

-"Oh, no, lo va a matar" "¿Está loco acaso?" "Es tan lindo coma para sufrir" "No jodas, aun no reacciona"

Eché un vistazo a todos y luego a Rei— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?—pregunte un poco a la defensiva ¿Por qué estoy a la defensiva?

Me mira un poco extrañado—No lo sé, tal vez estoy loco…Eres muy bonita ¿Sabes? – Me sonrojo instantáneamente mientras se escuchan exhalaciones de horror en todo el taller, me mira a los ojos con esa risita burlona y dulce. Le fulmino con la mirada, pero él no es como los demás, Rei no se tensa y no intenta escapar de mis ojos, al contrario, se acoge en ellos. Al final me rindo y suelto una risita suave, ¿hace cuánto no me reía con tanta tranquilidad? Suspiran, pero ahora de alivió, no lo asesiné como esperaban.

-Gracias.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

-La maestra te mandó aquí ¿Cierto? –Le miro divertida.

-Se podría decir, por lo tanto no tienes elección.

-Bueno pues ¿Qué se le puede hacer? —río

Los demás boquiabiertos ante mi reacción regresaron a sus maderas. Comenzamos a hablar como si estuviésemos solos, reíamos debes en cuando. Jugueteábamos como niños pequeños; a veces nos regañaban a ambos y poníamos siempre una excusa diferente para no perder sellos o bien, puntos en el bimestre.

Narra Len.

No puede dormir nada esta noche por lo ocurrido el día anterior y para colmo es jueves, tengo que verla ¿Cómo mierdas se supone que la voy a mirar los ojos? ¡¿Cómo pretendo hablarle siquiera!?

Estando por fin en la escuela mi prioridad es preguntarles a todos si ya había llegado o aún no. Divisé a Miku entre la multitud formada en la puerta de taller para entrar como estampida antes de que los profesores decidieran cerrar el salón. Me aventuré dentro imitando a los otros y para mi sorpresa salí, o bueno, entré casi ileso. Mi comida murió en el intento.

Pasé a dejar mi mochila a la repisa donde ya había varias acomodadas y luego caminé a mi lugar con cierta pereza; Miku me miraba mientras sonreía, "algo planea" susurro en mi cabeza, pero deshecho el pensamiento casi al instante "no estoy para preocuparme por ella." Suspiro y me acomodo a su lado.

Comenzamos a hablar, una charla sin sentido y vacía, aburrida a decir verdad. De vez en cuando reía para no ser grosero. Rin no llegaba y comenzaba a preocuparme.

La campana sonó y con ella la puerta, eran los retardados obviamente. Entre ellos estaban Rin y…Ese idiota de Rei. No me agrada y no sé si sea por que presenta una ligera competencia para mí en cuanto al status social o si sea porque no le quita los ojos de encima a MI Rin, ¡Yo la vi primero!

Lo sé, sueno como un niño pequeño reclamando un juguete, me golpeo mentalmente por esto último, "Rin no es un objeto"

Sigo hablando con Miku mientras espero el "buenos días" habitual de Rin hacia mí. Pero no. Pasa frente a nosotros como si no existiéramos. Con la cabeza baja. Tiene algo, y no es bueno.

Quiero preguntarle que tiene, de verdad. Pero Miku no deja de parlotear, sigo riendo como estúpido mientras mi intriga crece y me va matando de poco en poco, entonces Rin levanta la cabeza, yo me giro a ver a Miku para simular seguirle la plática, vuelve a agachar su cabeza y en eso Rei se posa frente a ella, aprieto los puños para no ir a quitarlo.

Cuando por fin Miku se percata del silencio de los demás se calla igualmente. Rin mira a Rei. Sonrío pues ya sé lo que viene a continuación, lo medio matará.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –le dice sin tanta expresión en su cara.

- No lo sé, tal vez estoy loco…Eres muy bonita ¿sabes? – Le responde y la hace sonrojarse ¡¿Por qué carajos no lo desnucó o algo parecido!?

Ella solo se rio como si lo conociera de hace ¡MUCHO!, yo me obligué a ganármela en 2 meses! Y a duras penas me mira sin tener ganas de matarme!

Comenzaron a hablar fluidamente de un tema cualquiera y de ahí no pararon hasta el término de taller ¡NO VOLTEO NI AVERME POR ESTAR CON ÉL! _(En esta parte Len suena como una niña XD)_

Al salir, recuerdo que van en el mismo salón y lo único racional que se me ocurre a hacer es golpear la pared de mi salón y luego mi mochila, esto es realmente molesto…

Salgo del salón hoy no estaba de humor como para estar con ellos en receso; por lo tanto voy en busca de mis amigos para poder golpearlos sin tanta complicación.

Y justo al pasar por la puerta de su salón…Me habla Rin ¿Ahora cómo le hago para no matarlo en este mismo lugar?

-¿Qué ocurre? –gruño sin poder ocultar mis celos.

-Si te estoy molestando mejor vete – su voz cambia radicalmente y su mirada se obscurece – solo quería disculparme por no hablarte en la mañana…– mira a otro lado – y también "buenos días"

Toma una bolsa pequeña y la prieta contra su pecho mientras camina lento hacia mí…O bien…Fuera del salón. La miro desvanecerse entra la multitud y me doy cuenta…Alguien le dijo o hizo algo, no entiendo nada aun y de momento a otro estoy sobre Rei listo para lanzar un golpe.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! –grita mientras me aparta con un ágil movimiento.

-Ella no es así ¿Qué le hiciste?

-No lo sé, esta así desde la mañana, ni siquiera quería venir a la escuela—su cara cambia a una de pánico como si hubiese revelado algo importante—No...O bueno…ah…Eh… la encontré en el camino y…Yo pues… ah… tuve que traerla casi a rastras…

-Más te vale Kagene no haberle hecho nada.

-¿Acaso te gusta? No deberías amenazarme a mí… Kagamine-kun – sonríe y se va. Su nerviosismo se ocultó con esa sonrisa.

Narra Rin.

Estaba caminando mientras divagaba, ya tenía tiempo sin hacerlo sola y se siente tan… vacío. Seguía apretando la bolsa contra mi pecho ¿Por qué miku es así? Me pregunto cada 2 minutos, no la entiendo…

- _Al momento en que tocaste mi herida al fin Regresaron a mi ser las ganas de vivir– _canto en voz baja – _Tu camino con el mío se unió, como un ángel que del cielo entró a mi vida _

-Podría escucharte todo el día cantar y no me cansaría—Len está parado frente a mi sonriendo.

-¡L-Len! –me sonrojo de inmediato, "¡Mierda me oyó cantar!" grito con pánico en mi mente – ¿Me oíste?

-Sí, y déjeme decirle señorita Rin. Usted tiene una voz hermosísima – Me abraza—y ¿sabes? Espero ser el único que haya oído eso.

- Eh…Yo… – nerviosa solo le devuelvo el abrazo.

-Perdona por lo de ayer, pequeña. – se disculpa por el beso, lo sé…suspiro.

-Len… No me molestó de hecho…

A media oración llegan Miku y Gumi, nos hacen separar

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Pasan las horas como cualquier día y por fin llega la salida, Tomamos nuestras cosas y bajamos como si nada, Rei se quedaría a completar diversas cosas en la escuela y Len no apareció desde el toque de salida por consiguiente me marcharía sola a casa.

Voy pasando por el parque mientras me pongo los audífonos. Son las 2:00 pm y ya casi no hay nadie por la zona, a excepción de unos cuantos chicos del turno vespertino, corriendo por el retraso que inevitablemente tendrían.

Paso entre el camino pequeño de árboles dirigiéndome a las bancas existentes ahí, para leer mientras espero a Rei, estoy consciente de que él no pidió tal cosa pero de cualquier forma lo haré. Antes de poner mis cosas en la banca veo la larga cabellera de Miku y salgo disparada a uno de los árboles más cercanos para esconderme, no quiero pelear con ella. Por ahora. No viene sola. Está con Len… Ella le está hablando y están riendo… con sigilo me voy acercando más para escuchar su conversación… Al estar prácticamente a su lado la conversación se torna tensa…se han sentado desde hace 15 minutos.

-¿Y bien? – Vuelve a preguntarle ella – ¿Te gusta Rin?

Mi corazón se encoge… La cara de Len se tensa

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-¿Te soy sincera?

-Sí.

-No me importa ella… Solo quiero saber si tengo oportunidad contigo.

Se le ensombrece la mirada, Len queda perplejo y lo único que puede formular es una simple palabra.

-¿Qué…?

-Me gustas – dice Miku con un hilo de voz—Kagamine Len… Me gustas mucho –repite.

Len sigue sin creérselo está sorprendido. Sorprendido en negritas y mayúsculas. Miku tiene unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos buscando alguna respuesta en las pupilas del chico, pero no hay nada… Ella ríe al borde del llanto.

-Lo sospechaba… ¿Te gusta Rin, cierto?

-Miku…

-¿Por qué ella sí y yo no?... ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?… ¡Responde!

-Miku…ella…

Miku levantó la cabeza y le planto un gran beso en los labios. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr y las de Miku pararon pues su beso al parecer fue bien recibido… sollocé y no lo soporté más salí corriendo de mi escondite para no verlos ya… Escuche que Len me llamó pero lo ignoré.

Narra Len

El toque de la salida sonó y Miku me estaba esperando fuera, había quedado con ella para ayudarle con las matemáticas, no son lo suyo. Me fui con ella, eran las 2:00 estábamos platicando y reíamos… nos sentamos y estuvimos platicando así felices durante 15 minutos. Luego ella preguntó si me gustaba Rin…

-¿Por qué ella sí y yo no?... – Me dijo después de confesar que yo le gustaba. Estaba pasmado a decir verdad– ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?… ¡Responde!

–Miku…ella…

No me dejó ni terminar de hablar. Me besó, su beso era extraño, nada que ver con el de Rin, el de ella era amargo lleno de todo un poco, desde odio hasta cariño. Y entonces Rin salió del árbol frente a nosotros. Nos miró un nano segundo antes de salir corriendo. Quité a Miku y me levanté. La llamé, Rin no escucho y siguió corriendo.

-Tú no le gustas a ella, entiende ¡le gusta Rei! –Me derrumbo por dentro—quédate conmigo, soy mucho más bonita que ella e incluso soy mejor que ella en…En TODO.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo sabes que le gusta Rei? ¿Ella te lo ha dicho? No lo creo, antes me lo hubiese dicho a mí…

Se queda callada, se levanta y doy un paso atrás para evitar otro beso…

Narrador.

Miku agacha la cabeza y toma una de las mangas de Len para que éste no se marche.

-No lo sé… Te amo…–dice ella

Él la mira sin expresión alguna en su bello rostro, lo que quiere es irse corriendo tras Rin.

-Yo sólo…

-Por favor…–Dijo ella con un dolor palpable en su voz—No me digas que solo me ves como amiga. Es la peor manera de matar a alguien…

El suspiró.

-Es que ni siquiera te considero mi amiga…

Miku terminó de morir. Se lamentó y luego le soltó… Len tomó sus cosas. –Desearía corresponderte pero no puedo. Perdón. –Y salió corriendo tras Rin esperando encontrarla en algún lugar.

Mientras tanto Rin ya no estaba corriendo, estaba en la cima de un árbol con los cascos en los oídos a todo volumen, cantando.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Al día siguiente en la hora de receso. _

-Rei, por favor no dejes que se me acerque nadie. —Dijo mirando a la nada, aún sentada en su banca.

-Rin, por amor de dios, ya dime que tienes. Desde ayer estas así y no me quieres decir nada!… Me preocupas…—Reclama.

-Nada, sencillamente no quiero estar con nadie…

-Está bien, linda.

Ambos salieron, Rin caminaba tomada del brazo de Rei mientras buscaban algún lugar para sentarse. Tras buscar por menos de 2 minutos se sentaron cerca de la jardinera en donde estaba vacía la mesa de a lado, Era perfecto. Rei comenzó a hacer estupideces con la comida para animar a Rin.

-Nee~~ Vamos no te resistas~~ sé que deseas reírte~ —río con picardía mientras jugueteaba con un pedazo de pollo. Rin comenzó a reír como loca —así me gusta, buena chica te ganaste un premio—y le dio una uva.

-¡Oye! No soy un perro – sonrió por primera vez en toda la mañana.

-Calla y come tus uvas o me las acabaré yo. —sentenció.

-Jummm… okay – hizo un puchero.

Rei se quedó embobado viendo como comía Rin sonriendo su mirada era dulce-cariñosa-tierna, con una mano tomo el mentón de ella e hizo que levantara la cara

– Eres muy bonita cuando sonríes…no quiero verte triste… De verdad amo cuando sonríes…cuando sonríes… ¡Por dios!…Cuando sonríes le haces un favor al puto mundo! —Rin lo mira un poco confundida, estaba siendo demasiado cariñoso

-Rei…?

-Jeje… Te quiero Rin.

Siguieron comiendo y después se fueron a su salón…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Era sábado por la mañana y Rin no sabía si mandarle o no a Len su dirección, no sabía si quería verlo.

Ya lo tenía escrito y solo lo contemplaba, su dedo estaba entre la tecla enviar y borrar. El mensaje decía:

_Asunto: Mi cumpleaños_

_Texto: Len como lo prometí te he mandado mi dirección  
>sé que es algo tarde pero aquí la tienes, ojala puedas asistir;<br>Te veo luego. _

_Rin_

Suspira de nuevo por enésima vez y decide no mandárselo, pero por accidente da en la tecla enviar.

-Kyaaaaaaaa –grita cuando se da cuenta—No, No, No, No, No, cancélate, cancélate ¡CANCÉLATE! ¡NO! Mierda Rin que has hecho!?

-Rin, ¡Estas bien qué te pasa? –pregunta Rei cuando se cae al entrar al cuarto, ella ríe—Oye no es gracioso, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí pero acabo de enviar algo que no debía enviar… ¿Tú estás bien?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿A quién? ¿Tan malo es el mensaje?.. Sí estoy bien.

-Sí era muy malo…

-Entonces para que lo escribiste ._.

Ella le sonríe mostrando no tener respuesta lógica.

-Hay pequeña… Bueno y que decía –Rei se incorpora y se sienta a lado de Rin—a ver si de verdad es tan malo como dices tú.

-Mira –le da el teléfono a Rei para que lo lea—no sé ni siquiera porque lo escribí…

-Te respondió…

-¿Qué?

-Sí, te acaba de responder.

-¿A ver?

_Asunto: gracias_

_Texto: Oh, pequeña por un momento creí que me odiabas,  
>Claro que estaré allí. Soy tu mejor amigo ¿No? Tengo<br>que hablar contigo además… Te veo al rato. _

_Len._

-Mierda…

-Si quieres le digo que no venga

-¡No! Espera

-¿Entonces ._. ? Decídete, pequeña mujercita.

-¡No tengo que ponerme!

-No jodas Rin a ti nunca te ha preocupado eso, es más me habías dicho que saldrías a recibirlos en pijama.

-Sí, pero él viene…

-Y ¿Solo por él te vas arreglar…?

-Pues… ¿Sí?

-Oh…Bien…Lo entiendo…

-Ven ayúdame a ver que me pongo –Rin lo tomó del brazo dirigiéndose a su armario— ¿Cuál de todos estos?

-O por todos los… ¡¿Todo esto es tuyo?! –Abrió los ojos como platos al ver la cantidad de ropa y vestidos que había.

-Sip.

Rei quedo con la boca abierta, literalmente, sin poder disimular su asombro. Finalmente se decidieron por una blusa verde, un par de pantalones ajustados color negro y zapatos igualmente negros

En opinión de Rei, Rin se veía de lo mejor…Casi se le caí la baba al verla.

-¿De verdad esto es tan nuevo?

-Sí, pero te ves hermosa – le tomo de la mano y la abrazó—definitivamente encantadora.

-Ok… Rei me estas asustando…Desde ayer actúas muy extraño… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te pegaste en la cabeza?

-Jaja…Siempre tan despistada tú… Nada, no pasa nada—besa su frente y se aparta—dentro de poco llegarán todos así que mejor comienza a recoger la sala, voy en un segundo para ayudarte.

-Haré como que te creo por ahora… Pero vienes o te golpeo ¡también invitaste gente tú!

-Sí, sí mamá –ríe de forma burlona.

-Pero ¡ya! –grita cuando se ha ido.

Rei se queda y recoge el tiradero que hicieron cuando comenzaron a buscar la ropa.

-Hay pequeña…si tan solo te dieras cuenta de lo que siento….dejarías de estar sufriendo por el idiota de Kagamine… —pensó—lamentablemente no soy quien para prohibirte estar con él. —suspira—Agh… Ese puto…Más le vale no hacerte daño porque lo mato, lo juro. –se dice a sí mismo mientras la observa jugar con su gato, le sonríe y cierra el closet para ir e intentar recoger la sala aunque sea un poco.

FIN

**Hasta aquí el capi :3 creo que esto fue muy rápido pero difícil xd dgjasgf **

**No actualizo si no hay por lo menos 1 review **

**¿Qué tal está la historia? Quiero opiniones para saber si lo dejo hasta aquí y me dedico a otra cosa ;^; xD no en serio díganme que les parece xd **


	8. Algo nuevo para los dos

Cap: 8 Algo nuevo para los dos.

Las horas pasaban y la Mini-fiesta de cumpleaños estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina.

Rei había salido a recoger a uno de sus amigos pues se había perdido, además sería algo extraño que él estuviera allí, y más si querían mantener en secreto que eran hermanastros.

Rin estaba tirada en el sofá leyendo un libro, con la gatita acostada en su panza, Ya faltaba muy poco para que comenzara a llegar la gente, suspiró con pesadez y dejó el libro de lado.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Rei? – se pregunta con una mano en la cabeza.

De pronto el felino se levantó, se estiró y salió corriendo a la puerta 10 segundos antes de que la tocaran. Rin con nerviosismo, caminó a la puerta imaginando que sería Rei.

-Oye… ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho qué..?

-¿Que qué, princesa? –dijo sonriente el muchacho parado frente a ella.

-Ah… Eh… Etto… Yo… No… Nani mo* Es sólo que… Creí que eras otra persona. –Confesó la pequeña chica de ojos azules y cara roja.

-Oh… Ya veo, supongo que no era lo que esperabas.

-¡No! No es eso, es sólo… Ugh… ¿Vas a pasar? –Suspiró y se hizo a un lado.

-Ummm Está bien… –se adentró a la casa.

Rin cerró la puerta, estaba más nerviosa que antes, "¿Por qué llegó primero?" se preguntaba con pánico

-Te ves hermosa. –Susurró Len con la cabeza agachada y rubor en las mejillas.

-Qué..?

Era sumamente incómodo ese momento y justo cuando ya iba a responderle tocaron la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! –gritó escapando del rubio. – Oh! Gumi-chan! Me alegra que si hayas podido venir.

-¿Cómo no iba a venir al cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga?

-Jaja… De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

-Ah, es cierto, esto es para ti. –Extendió una cajita rosa en forma de bolsita con un moño.

-No debiste D: –Dijo con agobio– Muchas gracias Gumi-chan.

-Oh claro, se me olvidaba también –Interfirió Len, asesinando con los ojos a Gumi.

-Suminase* – Susurró la peliverde sin hablar.

-Ten tu regalo, feliz cumpleaños pequeña. –Dijo y la abrazó antes de darle una caja naranja con moño verde.

-Jeje… Gracias Len… Parece una calabaza –Sonrió al ver la envoltura cuadrada.

-Es una calabaza sensual –Río Len antes de que tocaran el timbre.

-¡Rei! –chilló la rubia abalanzándose al chico. – ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! ¿Porque no llevaste llav...?

-Rin… No es momento para esto –musitó al sentirse observado por todos. – Ya te había dicho a donde iría –La abrazó desde la cintura. –Baka* se nota que no me pones atención

-Sí, pero…

Desde atrás Len carraspeó con enojo, tenía los puños y la mandíbula apretados, y si sus ojos hubiesen sido pistolas Rei estuviera muerto y agujerado por todas partes.

-Oh… Suminase* –Dijo Rin disolviendo el abrazo. –Pasen, me alegra que hayan venido.

* * *

><p><em>:v Oh dios<em>

_Actualicé el Fic :'v Va a temblar. xD_

_Ok no. Seré sincera, durante un tiempo no me sentí bien como para escribir y pues no tenía inspiración, literalmente no tenía ganas de nada._

_**._.**_

_¡Pero he vuelto! Wuajajajaja xD .w. Con muchísimas ganas de continuar_

_–si tuvieras ganas de continuar hubieses hecho el capi más largo!_

_Seguramente piensas eso pero no lo hice tan largo porque mi compu se tarda los milenios en escribir! D: :'v y pos Bale Berga La Bida :'v_

_No prometo nada, pero intentaré actualizar con un poquitito más de frecuencia :'v Y no cada año :´v_

_Sin más por el momento_

_Arii–chan se despide._


End file.
